


Sleeping Prince

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Sleeptalking, Touch-Starved, Watching Someone Sleep, greed has a body temporarily, he just can't be away from ling for too long, im not sure why, just becausse i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Greed walks in and finds Ling talking in his sleep.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I write these fics at 5 in the morning. LOL. Usually I'm taking a break from writing my ms, but it's always around 4-5AM. LOL.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

The moment Greed had closed the door to the hotel he and Ling were staying in for a night, he heard the faintest sound coming from the bed across from the front door. He made sure the door was locked, and the food he managed to find for Ling was placed down before making his way over to the sleeping prince.

“Ling, are you awake?” Greed asked.

He had been sleeping for some time, even when Greed had walked out. He wouldn’t lie that he didn’t mind the over the top personality Ling can stream out whenever he wants something. It all had to do with what was going on.

He liked food, wandering around, losing himself, then sometimes falling flat on his face. He was kind of pathetic, but Greed always seemed to enjoy watching Ling manage to eat his fill, then start drinking, his random conversations with people was like he was trying his hardest to drink up an entire room, but often enough got drunk off of it instead.

It was a lot, and Greed felt more and more than Greed was the right person for him. So when he had to carry him back to their rough looking hotel room that barely had much to say besides a few wooden tables and chairs, a nice looking bed that needed new beddings, and maybe something to get rid of the insects that would fly through the window.

Other than that, Greed was content in their little journey.

However, when Greed had wandered through the door, he had heard the slightest sound and knew without a doubt what he had heard. His name spoken between chapped lips of a young prince who was hugging a pillow, the blanket that needed to be replaced was wrapped around his slender form.

Greed had noticed the black coat sitting on the chair beside the bed, and as the light from the kitchen touched Ling’s arm, it reminded Greed how much his host was attractive, and yet he didn’t bother to use it whenever he wanted something more from others.

He had thought of Lan Fan, but their relationship was a bit deeper than romantic or even sexual activities. So when Greed sat down on the bed, looking down at Ling, he had to wonder what was keeping him from having anyone when he could easily have anyone who wanted him back.

“Who do you want?” Greed asked, pushing away a strand of Ling’s hair from his face.

“Greed….” Ling muttered, barely opening his eyes to peer up at Greed before reaching out for him. “Sleep with me.”

Greed scoffed. “I don’t sleep.”

“I can sleep.”

“Just because we’re temporarily apart, doesn’t mean I can sleep all of a sudden. Idiot.”

“Yet, I’m sterile…” Ling reached his hand out, trying to grasp Greed’s wrist.

Greed smirked. “You’re the one who wanted me so badly. Practically begged for me to take your body.”

Ling groaned, his fingers curling around Greed’s wrist. “You know the details already so no need in reminding me.”

He did know what Ling meant, and what he wanted. Things change, and Greed’s hostility, including the walls around him had shifted, becoming much more accommodating to his host. So he relented and laid down next Ling. Looking at him as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Greed, while trying to lie on his chest.

He wouldn’t lie, but it has been awhile since…

“Are you falling back to sleep?” Greed asked, poking Ling’s cheek.

“Sleep…” Ling murmured against Greed’s chest.

Greed swallowed thickly at the feeling of Ling’s arms wrapped around him, at the way he was so close, so warm, a strange comfort that had Greed unsure of what he was supposed to do. He wasn’t much of a...cuddler, and he didn’t exactly expect Ling to be either. They weren’t the same person, so he guessed that Ling could be like that.

“How long are you going to be asleep for?” asked Greed. “We still have to get out of the city, I came face-to-face with Envy, and let me tell you, they did not relent on telling me that Lust has been let out of her cage.” He chuckled. Although she wasn’t in a cage, it was more like she was let out of her station of staying within Central.

It seemed Ling and Greed were becoming much more of a problem as they escaped their grasp. He wasn’t even sure why they care so much since Greed hardly liked to see or even speak to them. Maybe after gaining a new host, Greed somehow became valuable to them in whatever exploit they were going after.

“You’re being a little endearing,” Greed whispered, hoping Ling was fast asleep as the minutes went by.

Greed leaned down and kissed Ling on the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of his body against him, the need to keep him close, the desire to make sure Ling wasn’t harmed by Greed’s annoying and obnoxious siblings. When Envy had belittled Greed because of Greed’s connection lacking from his proximity from Ling, he had wanted to twist Envy’s head from their shoulders just to get them to shut up.

Being the way he was toward Ling made sense, why wouldn’t he feel a strong possessive intent towards him? This, however, was not what Greed was expecting to feel. Contentment. Once, he would’ve laughed at the absurdity of it, but he couldn’t.

“Can I have another one?” Ling murmured against Greed’s chest.

He blinked. “You are awake.”

Ling peered up, “Can I?”

“What are you talking about?”

"A kiss.”

Greed sighed. “I was hoping you weren’t awake.”

“Well, I am, so can I?” Ling was about to pull away, and Greed not realizing his own panic, reached out to keep Ling close. “I’m not going anywhere.” Ling sounded sleepy, maybe even sleep deprived.

What was that reaction? Greed scolded himself in his head while Ling moved closer toward him, and when Greed realized how close he was, he had gone still at the way Ling was looking at him.

“Kiss me again.”

Greed frowned. He kissed him on the top of his head, is that what he meant? “You’re in the way…”

“I meant on my mouth,” Ling said, leaning forward, already closing his eyes, then he went still as if he was waiting while Greed stared at him, still uncertain of what was happening.

Greed sighed. There wasn’t much to expect, not much to think about, besides his own nerves unusually feeling frayed, he connected the distance between them and kissed Ling.

He wasn’t exactly sure how a kiss with a half sleeping man was going to end up like, but it was enough for Greed as he laid Ling down, smiling at the way Ling murmured for him to kiss him again.

“I will, later.” He caressed his hair, watching Ling fall back to sleep, and when Ling held Greed who was trying his best to push away the thought of not being cared for in the past, of not having someone who he craved, and now, things were different, things will always be like this with Ling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired. Anyway, this was much more cuter in my head. LMFAO. I just suck at writing romance of any kind. TBH, I was about to write a Greedling Smut that was going to be so bad because I don't write smut, but I couldn't do that cause my mind kept blanking, and I was still trying to write my ms. 
> 
> So anyway, maybe I'll upload that fic when I finish it. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
